


Wake Up Call

by Bunsenpai



Series: FFXIV Dating Simulation [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsenpai/pseuds/Bunsenpai
Summary: Some mornings you just have to take it





	Wake Up Call

Sunlight trickles in through the window, slipping through the crack of the curtains to grant its warmth onto the sleeping pair. The light rouses you from the bed, forcing you to sit up to pull the curtain closed. The movement only jolted G’raha, who rolled onto his back with a yawn. 

G’raha had slept tightly curled around you, arm across your stomach while his chin rests on your shoulder. Now his long red hair is a mess on the pillow, the shorter strands on one side stuck in a strange direction. He was the picture of peace in these moments, eyes closed and the lack of a furrow between his brow. 

While being woken up by the sun wasn’t fun, especially on a lazy day, the sight of your love makes it worthwhile.

You lean over him, your lips press against his cheek, then to his forehead. The Seeker shifts under you. His eyes flutter open as you brush away the hair stuck to his cheek to kiss the corner of his mouth. G’raha mumbles your name under his breath, a smile spread out on his face as he looks up at you with sleepy eyes. “I had a dream about you; us.” 

Your hands wander up to stroke his ears, pulling half purrs from the miqo’te underneath you. “Was it a good dream?”

“Any dream with you is good.” G’raha pushes himself just enough to catch your kiss with his own lips. Your lips wander along the lines of his jaw to his neck, his breathing deepens as you move further down. Eyes falling back shut as you continue to rub away at his ears. His hand reaches out to wrap around your waist, finger tracing slow circles on the exposed skin there as you scrape your teeth gently over his throat.

His eyes open up as you move to straddle him, a sleepy smile which gave way to a pout as you pull his hands away. You left them beside his head, where he obediently kept them as made your way slowly down his chest. A kiss here, a suck there. The muscles of his abdomen flex under your touch once you reach his nipples, giving them a quick kiss. Inch by inch, you explore his skin with your hands and lips.

G’raha must have realized what you were doing and moved to shove his hands underneath his pillow. You look up to catch his cheeks turning a new shade of red, eyes half shut. His mouth is open to say something but he only lets out a shaky moan once you settle between his legs. His cock is already half hard, showing clearly through the loose pants he wore to bed. 

“Looks like you had more than a good dream,” You joke, tugging his pants down within a matter of seconds. You could hear a groan from above you as he buries his head as deep as he can into the pillow, his tail swaying and curling in anticipation. 

“It’s your doing,” G’raha shudders as he feels your breath on his skin. You watch as the muscles in his thighs flex to keep still. “Mmm- No teasing, lest I do it back to you.”

G’raha shudders underneath you as you take him into your mouth. A cry started only for it to turn into a moan, his hand now tangled into your hair before you could move any further. He makes no move to do anything but scratch his nails on your scalp. You rest your hands on his thighs to hold him there. He lets out a groan from deep in his chest as you lick a path from the base to the tip, mouth closing around him to suck at the very end.

He gasps out your name, chanting it over and over as his hips rise to seek out more. You press down on his thighs, prevent him from moving another inch. G’raha lets go of your hair to raise himself on his elbows. he looked just as you imagined: sweaty and flushed, his eyes are blown wide enough for you to only see a ring of red around the pupils. His desperate pleas and bitten-red lips set your core on fire. 

“Please.”

The word came out barely above a whisper. It was music to your ears; to have him melt in your hands at such a moments notice. He begs so sweetly with his singing voice. 

You took his entire length into your mouth, slowly and smoothly, your jaw stretching and teeth carefully skimming over the sensitive skin. By the time you’re done, his cock has settled easily inside, brushing against the back of your throat. You instinctively swallow, the sudden tightness causes G’raha to whimper in pleasure. His hands were back in your hair as he fully sits up to take in the sight of you.

You allow the man to take control. His hips are jerking out of control as he chases the release that has been building up. The slurred mumbling under his breath, unable to string anything coherent together between his moans.

You saw his orgasm coming; the curl of his tail, the tightness of his fingers in your hair, and his mouth dropped open in a broken cry of your name. G’raha falls into a post-orgasmic high as you drink down every drop that he spills, making him shiver and shake until you release him with a satisfying ‘pop’.

“Good morning,” You carefully move to press against him, whispering your own good morning in his ear. G’raha leans into you, nuzzling your neck before pressing a quick kiss right there. A moment of peace passes through with only the rustling of the curtains in the room. His hands once again trace lazy circles on your skin. “If that was your way of waking me up, I would say that it had backfired.” 

Moving his weak legs aside, he sinks back into the bed with you in his arms. He kept himself conscious enough to tuck himself under your chin. Not a moment later, he had fallen back asleep. So much for waking up early. 


End file.
